My Valentine
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: Kai is invited to his teammate, Tysa's Valentine's Day party. He decides to shop for a present for his valentine, which just so happens to be TYSA!Tysa's also shopping for her valentine. Will Kai let Tysa know how he feels about her or will it be too late
1. Shopping Encounter

A/N: hey you guys. I finally wrote a fic…well, starting to write a fic. Anyways, this is my first fic EVER so be nice with reviews. I haven't written any kind of story in a while so I kinda such at writing right now. Hehe –laughs sheepishly- moving along, I hope you enjoy the fic and please review

Warnings: female Tyson (Tysa) and female Rei (Rei)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (although, that'd be so cool if I did) So don't sue me –**glares at lawyers with documents-**

Finally, now that all that shit's over and done with, continue to the story. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 1

A lone figure sat on a cold, cement bench in a park. The wind of the night was cold and bit at his skin every time it blew. He shivered in an attempt to get warm.

His two-toned hair was tossed around from the running he had done a while ago. His bright, crimson eyes looking up into the starry sky.

Why? Why had he been so stupid?!

He had made the dumbest mistake ever.

Silently yelling at himself, he remembered the day's earlier events.

_FLASHBACK_

_A teen with two-toned hair was standing in front of a jewelry shop. He was looking through the display window, pondering whether he should go in or not. He was facing this dilemma because it was…dare I say it…Valentine's Day. _

_Yes, Valentine's Day and we all know what that means: roses, candies, proclaiming undying love, etc. _

_But to Kai, it was just another stupid holiday._

_He saw no real reason for it…..so, why was he here looking at jewelry? _

_There's only one reason…a scary reason but a reason nonetheless._

_He had a CRUSH. Told you it was scary. _

_The Great Kai –touch-me-and-die- Hiwatari had a crush, and not on just anyone..oh no. He had a crush on one of his teammates. Tysa. _

_Kai hated to admit it, but he fell hard. He had a major, MAJOR crush on her and he didn't even know why._

_Could it be how beautiful she is when she smiles…._

"_Kai?"_

_No, maybe it was how she lights up a room when she enters…._

"_Kai?!"_

_Or maybe her enticing eyes and how they capture you when you look into them. Those beautiful, midnight blue eyes always shining with life and……_

"_Kai!"_

_No, it had to be how silky her hair was. It made you want to just run your fingers through it and…._

"_KAAAII!!"_

_A yell snapped Kai out of his thoughts. He stood still, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Suddenly, his eye held flames of anger and he turned, ready to yell at the person who interrupted his daydreaming of his blue-haired angel._

"_What's your pr-"_

_He stopped before the words could leave his mouth. _

_He was unable to move because standing there in front of him was Tysa._

_Midnight blue eyes stared at the Russian with confusion._

_Stepping up to the two-toned teen, she asked," What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo getting ready for the Valentine's party?"_

_Kai didn't reply. He was at a loss for words. She looked so…stunning._

_Tysa had on a long-sleeved white shirt with a short light blue mini skirt that stopped just above her lower thighs. She had her long, blue/black hair in a high ponytail with a white hairclip holding her bangs out of her eyes, and she wore white high heels to top it all off. _

_Tysa noticed he was staring at her and she immediately felt uncomfortable.__** "Why is he staring at me like that?"**_

_Finally slipping out of his daze, Kai started to answer her question._

"_Um…uh..I was… just looking at something.Yeah, I was looking at…um…that!"_

_Kai pointed to a sliver ring incrusted with beautiful sapphire gems which were gleaming in the sunlight through the display window._

_Tysa eyed him suspiciously._

"_You expect me to believe that you were looking at a ring?"_

" _Yeah….what's it to you?" Kai replied in an accusing tone. Finally getting his mind working, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tysa with his crimson eyes. _

_Tysa answered, annoyed due to his attitude,_

" _Nothing. It's just…you hate Valentine's Day so..I don't know. I guess I was just curious as to why you were looking at jewelry. Unless..."_

_She smirked with an evil glint in her eye. _

_Kai saw this and stepped back a few feet away from his teammate. __**" Why is she smirking like that? Now, I'm totally freaked out."**_

" _Unless what, Tysa?" He replied in a shaky voice._

_Tysa's smirk grew even wider._

"_Unless you were buying something for your valentine."_

_Kai's heart almost stopped beating. __**" How did she? Does she know I like her?"**_

_Tysa saw Kai's shocked expression and smiled. _

"_Hah, so I was right. You are shopping for your valentine!" _

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are! Don't even try to lie, Kai. I know you too well to know when your being a liar."_

_Kai sighed in utter defeat. " Ugh..fine! I am shopping for my valentine!"_

" _Oh..I was just kidding Kai. No need to get a testy." Her smirk faded a little, due to a certain phoenix's confession._

_Kai saw her smirk fade and decided to ask her the same question she had asked him earlier. " So, what are you doing here?"_

_Tysa stared at him, confused. " Um…I was just window shopping for my…valentine."_

_She smiled sheepishly with a light pink tinge on her cheeks._

_The dual-haired teen saw this and decided to pester her about it. "Huh..so who's your valentine?" He inwardly smirked when he saw her blush darken. _

"_Um..uh…w-well, that's n-none of your b-business." Tysa flinched from her stuttering. __**Dam it! I just had to stutter! He has to know that I like him. ARGH!!! **_

_**I need to stop bushing!"**_

_Kai's smirk turned in to a frown. " Why won't you tell me?" _

_Tysa's eyes widened in shock. He almost sounded as if he was..sad. No, that can't be right. Kai? Sad? There's just no way possible._

"_It's really none of your business, Kai. You won't tell me who your valentine is."_

"_You never asked.'_

" _I don't need to to know if you'll tell me or not." Tysa sighed._

"_Ugh..nevermind, Kai. It's none of my business and I know you won't tell me so forget it. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later then! Bye Kai!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked down the street._

_Kai watched her retreating back, trying to comprehend what just happened. _

"_Well that was random. Why would Tysa care if I have a crush, eventhough she's my crush? It almost sounded as though she was….jealous. No. Tysa jealous? Like that'll ever happened; but I wonder who her valentine is." _

_The Russian teen froze when he realized he had spoken out loud. Panicking, he looked around to make sure no one heard him. Luckily, there was barely anyone around, seeing as it was getting late. The sun was setting, signaling that it was getting late and telling the dual-haired teen that it was time to go home._

_Seeing that no one was around, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _

" _Phew…if anyone would have heard that. Ugh…that would have been so embarrassing." _

_He turned and started to walk away. He had to get ready for the party.When he turned the corner, a figure stepped out from the darkness of a nearby alley. It laughed lightly. _

"_Yeah..that would be embarrassing, wouldn't it, Kai?" _

_The figure turned and walked in the opposite direction from which Kai had left. _

"_We'll see what happens at the party tonight." A malicious smirk made its way on the figure's face. _

_This would be interesting._

__

_Okay. Well that went well, I guess. Oh, and this story is going to be in a present & flashback format. This took me forever. So tell me what you think and if I should continue the story or not. Hoped you enjoyed the story and please review._

_**Max: yeah review!!!!!**_

_**Rei: dark-phoenix says that all reviewers get….Tysa and Kai magnetic kissable plushies!!!**_

_**Kai: magnetic..kissable…what? **_

_**Max: plushies. They have magnets in them so when ever you put they're face close together…they stick together. **_

_**Rei: yeah..so it looks like they're kissing. **_

_**Kai: O.o –mutters- morons**_


	2. Finally, I've found you

Hi peoples!!! I'm back with chapter 2 of My Valentine. Ha…told you guys I would update soon. Or maybe I didn't. Oh who cares!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! It means a lot when you review. Oh! And thanks for the Fave Author and Fave Story Adds!! Just to let you people know, Gramps and Hitoshi are out of the house doing their own thing so they're not gonna be there during the party. They will only be mentioned. Cool? Cool.

Warnings: female Tyson, female Rei, some cursing, yaoi

Disclaimer: ugh.. I hate these things with a passion. I, in no way whatsoever, own Beblade or any of its characters. They all belong to Takao Aoki. Also, I make no profit from this story so no suing!

"Hai" – talking

'**Hai'** – thinking

"_Hai" _– flashback

Now ON with the story!!!

Chapter 2 

Tysa was currently sitting on the comfy couch in the dojo, remembering the party that had ended a few hours ago. Gramps had almost burned down the house, trying to cook for the party. Hitoshi took his boyfriend, Brooklyn, out to dinner so they could spend time together.

Hilary and Kenny came together and Max asked Rei to be his valentine, which she accepted.

Tala and Bryan even came! **'I didn't even know those two were going out.' **She remembered how they both looked at her when she asked if they were together. Boy, had she been stupid. The two former Blitzkrieg Boys had brought Kai with them. Well, actually they dragged him, but whatever. He was still present.

Tysa frowned a bit. Kai had seemed to be avoiding her for the past week. **'I wonder why.'**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_We're here!" an overly excited Tala announced as he and his boyfriend, Bryan walked into the dojo. _

_Tysa poked her head out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the almost dropping the plate she had in her hands when she saw Tala's outfit. Tala was wearing…..heart!. He had a white long-sleeved shirt with a huge heart on the front and little hearts plastered all over the sleeves. The back pockets of his jeans had a heart on each side and his jacket had GINORMOUS heart on the back. _

_Tysa inwardly laughed. Tala could just loose it sometimes. The blue-haired teen then looked at Bryan, who seemed oblivious to his boyfriend's little heart fiasco. Bryan was in his usual attire. Faded jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt under a short-sleeved purple shirt. _

_Max, Rei, Kenny and Hilary all looked up from their spots on the floor. _(A/N: why they were on the floor, I don't even know.)

"_Hey guys. Where's Kai?" Max looked at the two Russians questioningly._

_Tala was the first to answer. "Oh, he's outside doing something. He'll be in shortly."_

_Tysa stared at the redhead.__** 'Wonder what he's doing.' **__Just then, Kai walked into the dojo. He scanned the room, eyes falling on Tysa. He had to resist drooling. She looked so beautiful. She had on a red, halter top dress that hugged her in all the right places, showing every one of her curves. She had her hair down, allowing it to flow free. A pair of red heels were strapped to her feet, making seem a tad taller. _(A/N: I keep describing her outfits. WTF?! Oh well. I like her outfits. Oh, yeah. Back to the story.)

_Their gazes locked. They stood staring at each other until…_

"_So, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!" Tala cheered._

_Kai rooled his eyes. "Hn. Moron." _

_The redhead turned to Kai. "Excuse me? You don't have to be rude, Kai. Just because we have valentines and you don't doesn't – "_

_Kai eyed Tala, anger visible in his crimson orbs. "What?! And you say I'm rude."_

_Tala crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue to Kai. _

"_Very mature, Tala."_

_Tala smirked. "I know."_

_Kai turned around and walked to the door. "Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that said, he walked outside and disappeared into the night._

_Tysa watched as Kai left, sadness written on her face. __**'Kai, If only I could –'**_

_Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed a hand in her face."Earth to Tysa. Hello Anyone there?" Tysa snapped out of her gaze and saw Hilary waving her hand in her face. _

"_Huh? Hilary, what are you doing?"_

_Hilary stopped her hand waving and looked at Tysa with concerned eyes. "You spaced out. Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Yeah…I'm fine. I have to go check on the oven, okay? I'll be right back."_

_Once Tysa was in the kitchen, her six friends gathered around the table in the living room. Bryan looked at Tala. "Did you find anything out?"_

_Tala smirked. "Oh yeah. I found a put a lot."_

_Rei seemed to get impatient. "Well? What'd you find out?"_

_Tala's smirk turned into an evil smile. "They like each other, just like we thought."_

_Everyone, except Tala, gasped in shock. "A-are you s-serious?" Kenny stuttered. _

"_Hell yeah! I knew hiding in that alley would prove beneficial. _(A/N: So that's who was in the alley.)

_Max lifted his hands in a surrender-like gesture. "Well. You proved us wrong. So, do we tell them that we know or –"_

"_No! They need to figures things out on their own." Hilary yelled._

_Rei second this. "Yeah. Let's just keep it quiet. They'll tell each other when the time is right."_

_Bryan eyed everyone. "So, we're gonna keep this a secret and let them figure this out. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed." Everyone chorused._

"_The cake's done!" Tysa yelled from the kitchen. _

"_YAY! CAKE!!!" Max got up from the floor and ran to the kitchen. Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Max," Kenny sighed, "I swear he such a kid."_

_Rei laughed. "I know, but I still love him.'_

_Hilary smiled. "That's so true. C'mon you guys. Let's get Max before he goes on a major sugar rush." Everyone laughed as they got up and headed towards the kitchen._

**Hours Later**

"_Aw…do you really have to go?" Tysa complained as everyone was getting ready to leave._

_Hilary looked at the blue-haired teen. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but it's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"_

_Tysa perked up. "Okay. I'll see you later than. Be careful you guys."_

"_We will." They all waved at her as they left. _

"_Bye." She watched as they all turned the corner and disappeared from sight._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tysa frowned in confusion. **'I heard Tala telling everyone that he heard someone say they liked someone. Well, I hope that someone tells the other how they feel about them before it's too late.'**

The blue-haired teen started to laugh. "Tala said that he had been hiding in an alley when he heard about this person's crush. What a coincidence. There's an alley right next to the store where Kai and I bumped into each other. How strange."

She sat in silence for about five minutes before….."OH MY GOD! Tala! Did he hear Kai's confession? Does Kai like someone? Is that why he didn't stay for the party? I have to find him!"

Tysa jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran out the door, completely unaware that she had forgotten her jacket.

**1 hour later**

"Where is he? I can't find him. Huh…I'll go to the park and think things through."

Tysa started to walk down the street in the direction of the park. **'Whoa. It's cold out here. I wish I had brought my jacket.'** The park started to come into view. The blue-haired teen sighed in relief. "Yes! The park has those outdoor heaters. I'll finally be warm!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a figure sitting on a bench only a few feet away. **'That person looks so….familiar.'** Tysa took a few steps closer and gasped. She recognized who it was.

"Kai?"

Said person turned around and stared at her. Startled Ruby orbs met confused Midnight orbs.

"Tysa?"

Tysa released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Finally, I've found you."

And that's it for chapter 2! So? How was it?

Like it? Don't like it? Tell what you think. I will try an update soon. Also, chapter 2 on The Blader and the Beast will be up shortly.

REMEMBER: READ AND REVIEW.

Thanks for reading!!

**Tysa: so Tala was the one hiding in the alley? **

**Tala: yes I was. It smelled in there too! I had to take like a 2 hour shower just to get rid of the smell. –shakes in disgust- Thanks a lot dark-phoenix-loves-kai**

**Me: you're welcome**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Confession Time

A/N: wut it do? shit, i haven't updated in forever. i know alot of you are mad at me but it's not my fault. I SWEAR! i had some stuff to deal with so yeah. that's my explanation. anyway, let's continue...shall we?

Warnings: female Tyson (Tysa) and female Rei (Rei) and a little swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (although, that'd be so cool if I did) So don't sue me –**watches Bryan chase lawyers with a chain saw- **

**dark-phoenix**: um...Tala? where did Bryan get that chain saw?

**Tala: **i don't know. he said he found it and something along tha lines of "Killing those sueing, law-induced bastards" or something like that.

**dark-phoenix: -sighs- **great. oh well, we'll get him while the readers continue on with the story.

**Tala: **oh no. i'm not getting involved in this. you get him on your own.

**dark-phoenix: **oh whatever. your coming with me. now c'mon. i think he's scared them enough already. **-drags Tala-** Spencer!! please tell the readers they can continue to read the story!

**Spencer: **okay. **-turns to readers-** uh..well, since dark-phoenix is kinda busy right now. hope you like this chapter and don't foget to review. IAN! PUT DOWN THE FLAME THROWER. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?** -runs after Ian-**

"………." talking

'………_**..' **_thinking

"…………" characters on phone or flashback

Now ON with the story!!

Chapter 3

Tysa stared at Kai. So many questions were swirling in her mind. **'Kai, if only I could tell you how I feel.' **

"Kai? What are you doing here? You missed the party."

Kai stared at Tysa for a while before getting up and walking towards the entrance of the park to leave. "Kai! Wait! I really need to talk to you!" She ran up to Kai and stopped in front of him, causing the dual-haired enigma to stop.

The former teen captain glared at the blue-eyed angel in front of him. "What?"

Tysas flinched at the harshness in Kai's voice.

"Why...why are you avoiding me? You didn't stay for the party and I--"

"I didn't feel like going." Kai interrupted.

Tysa could only stare at Kai in shock. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Here she was, in the cold night with no jacket, ready to confess her feelings for her team captain and he's acting like his usual cold-hearted self! She balled up her fists at her sides and allowed the tears of hurt, anger, and frustration to roll down her face. Her whole frame shook with rage. "You...I...UGH! Your such an ass! I've been looking for you for a fucking hour! I--I can't believe you!"

Tears glistened as they rolled down her cheeks. Kai looked away, feeling the guilt eating at him. He knew he was the cause of her tears and wanted them to stop. "Tysa, I--"

Tysa shook her head. "No! Forget it! I'm going home."

The blue-haired teen turned to leave but Kai grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere, and spun her around to face him. Both teens looked into each others eyes. They each noticed emotion in the other's eyes; emotion they had never seen before.

Anger showed in Tysa's eyes as she struggled to get her wrist free. "Let go!" She shouted, but Kai only tightened his grip on her wrist as he pulled her towards him. "No." He replied.

Kai held Tysa against him. Her hands were on the his chest, trapped in between their close bodies. She blushed as she realized how warm Kai was.

The enigma stared at the blue-eyed angel, who happened tp find the ground more interesting than him. He sighed. "Tysa? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I--I just...have alot on my mind."

When she refused to look at him, he slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her face upwards so she would look at him. He was immediately lost in her beauty. Kai watched her carefully, seeing if he could find anything that could tell him what she was thinking. Tysa was shocked to say the least. Kai apologized? **'Never thought I'd see the day.'**

"Huh?"

The former team captain chuckeled. "Speechless? I know apologizing isn't my thing, but...I need to know you forgive me."

The midnight haired teen was silent. **'What the hell? I'm so confused.'**

"Why?"

Kai smirked. "Because."

"Because what?"

The dual haired enigma sighed. "I have to tell you something.

Tysa's breath hitched. **'Tell me what? A confession? Kami-sama, please let him feel the same way I do. Please.'** Tysa begged in her mind. "What is it?"

The former team captain looked away from the blue-eyed angel in his arms. "First, I need to know if you forgive me or not." He looked back at her, smirking. "Then I'll tell you."

Tysa smiled. "Alright. I forgive you. Now, what is it that you have to tell me?"

Kai tooked a deep breath. **'Here goes nothing.'** He thought. " I..." Kai wanted to kick himself. He couldn't do it, but maybe...just maybe, he could _**show**_ her instead. But how? Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. **'I've got it!'** His smirk growing widen into and almost smile. The dual haired enigma pulled Tysa closer to him and leaned his head down.

The midnight haired tenn blushed when she felt Kai's warm breath against her face. He was so close. All she had to do was lean in a little more and they would be kissing.

"Kai, what are you--" Tysa was silenced by a mouth over hers. Lips moved sensually against her own, bruising them slightly. Kai was KISSING her!! Kai tightened his grip on Tysa's waist, making her arch her back so as to lean more into him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tysa gasped giving Kai the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hi tongue moved teasingly ove hers, and soon a tongue war began. Tysa gave up, allowing Kai to win. She didn't care because she had gotten the kiss she had always wanted. The midnight haired teen moaned in the kiss. This is what she had wanted ever since she first met Kai.

Finding the need for oxygen too great, the two teens parted. Both were heavily, taking in deeps gulps of air.

Kai smirked (A/N: yet again. has he smiled yet? -looks over story- smirk. smirk. smirk smirk smirk...ah ha...no wait..that's a smirk. -sighs- i'm hopeless. maybe i missed a smile. -shrugs- oh well. back to the story! ) at Tysa. She had a pink tinge on her cheeks and her lips were red and swollen.

"Kai? What?" Tysa said, breathlessly. (A/N: is that even a word?) "Why did you do that?"

The former team captain blushed. "Uh...well, I - I..." He averted her gaze to anything but Tysa. "I just..."

"Yes?"

Kai took a deep breah and looked at Tysa. "Tysa, I...I love you."

Tysa stood still, taken back the confession. **'Loves me? Kai loves me?'**

The dualhaired teen took Tysa's silence as rejection. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--" He was cut iff when Tysa kissed him. She raised her arms to wrap around Kai's neck, tidhtening her grip while doing so. The two soon parted, panting heavily once again.

"T -Tysa? Why? I..." Kai was speechless. **'What the hell just happened?'**

"I love you too. I have for a long time." Tysa admitted sheepishly.

Kai smiled (A/N: AH HA!! there it is. i finally wrote him smiling. i feel proud) That's just what he wanted to hear. "Good. You scared me for a minute. Especially when you said you were buying a present for your valentine when we bumped into each other at the store a few days ago." He said.

"Yeah. me too." TYsa said. Suddenly a thought about something. "Wait. Who is you valentine?"

"Huh? My valentine? You should already know." The dual haired enigma smirked.

Tysa smiled. "I know, just making sure. And you already know mine."

Kai laughed. "Yeah."

"Your my valentine." They said in unison.

The two teens started laughing. "We're hopeless." Tysa commented.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kai grinned. "So...do I get another kiss?"

The blue eyed teen laughed. "Well...I guess so. They both leaned in and shared a passion filled kiss.

"Love you." Tysa said once they parted.

"Love you too." Kai said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Tysa smiled. "Yeah...It sure was."

YAY!! another chapter!

finally!

hope you enjoyed the story and tell me what you think. to be honest, i was gonna and it here BUT i decided not to. i want at least two reviews for this chapter. i'm not greedy.

REVIEW!!

luv you all!


	4. Phone Call Gossip

Heyyyyy good fanfic people!! SO NICE TO UPDATE FOR U GUYS AGAIN!!!!

**Brooklyn: **how long has it been?

**Dark-phoenix: **like….8 months I think….

**Brooklyn: **O.O wth are you doing talking then?! Hurry up with the chapter!!!!

**Dark-phoenix: **chill Brooklyn. I still have to type it ya'know. **–sighs-** nevermind…I disclaim the characters. If I owned the show do you really think it would be a kid's show?

"Hai" – talking

'**Hai'** – thinking

"_Hai" _– flashback

Now ON with the story!!!

Chapter 3

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_ Rei jumped when her cellphone rang, very loudly, and almost scared her to death. She put hand over her rapidly beating heart and tried to calm down. The phone rang a third time before she answered it. "Hello?"

"REI?! OH MI GAWWWDDD, GUESS FUCKING WHAT!!!" an overly excited Tala exclaimed on the other end.

Rei pulled the phone away from her ear and cringed from the loud volume the Russian had. She slowly and cautiously put the device back to her ear and asked, "What is it, Tala? What the hell has got u so excited right now that you almost MADE ME GO DEAF U IDIOT?!" 

The redhead sweatdropped. "Um..oops. Sorry, Rei."

Driger's master sighed. "It's ok, Tala. So what is it Tala? What's going on?"

The wielder of Walborg snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Kai and Tysa are going out now!!! Isn't that great?!?!?!" By the sound of Tala's voice, it seemed like he must have been jumping up and down repeatedly.

It took a few minutes before Rei fully processed what Tala had said. Her eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Now it was Tala's turn to cringe. "Uh yeah…dude bring down the volume. "

Rei laughed nervously. "Sorry. So..how did you find this out?"

The Russian laughed. "Bryan and I were spying on them." He sighed happily. "They were so cute. Personally, I thought Kai would chicken out but he didn't. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! Oh my God, Rei. You would have been like 'Awwww' and……

Rei turned Tala out as he kept chatting about how Tysa and Kai make a cute couple, etc.,etc.

Finally Rei told Tala that she had to go and that she would call him later.

"Awwww ok… Bye Rei. Be good."

Driger's wielder laughed. "Alright, Tala. You be good too alright? I'll call you later."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." _CLICK. _Rei put her phone on the nightstand and snuggled against Max's exposed chest. Max yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Who was that?" (A/N: Maxie just woke up. Sorry if I confuse you guys. .)

The raven-haired beauty shook her head. "Tala. He said that he and Bryan were spying on Tysa and Kai last night and that those two are going out now."

Max hummed in response while running his fingers through Rei's luscious black hair. "I see. Are you alright? I hope I wasn't too rough last night." He smiled when Rei blushed.

"N-no, you weren't rough…." She looked away, a dark blush visible on her cheeks.

The hyper-active blonde smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Maxie. I'm surprised that Tysa hasn't called y—"

Rei was cut off by her cell phone ringing once again. She giggled when and rolled her eyes when she read the Caller ID. "I spoke too soon." She answered her phone, only to smile when she heard a chirpy Tysa tell her all about the night before.

Max rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Wow' to Rei, making her giggle. "Huh? Oh no I'm not laughing at you , Tysa. Go on…"

Poor Maxie sighed. Knowing Tysa, she's gonna talk to Rei for hours which is gonna take some time away from their 'bonding' time. "Not everything goes your way…." He grumbled as Rei tried to calm Tysa down.

THE END

**Dark-phoenix: **OH MY FREAKING GOD I FINISHED THE STORY! I think…..i might do a sequel.. **–taps chin and starts brainstorming-**

**Brooklyn: **HOLD UP!!! Don't you still have other stories that you have to work on? Like The Blader and the Beast? When are you going to finish that? You're still chapters behind and—

**Dark-phoenix: **Yeah yeah…I know. I'll finish it soon.

**Brooklyn: **--your still chapters behind and—

**Dark-phoenix: **SHUT UP BROOKLYN. **–still hears Brooklyn talking and sighs- **thank you readers for taking time to read and review my stories. I appreciate it. Now….ahem…**-holds up a sign that says 'WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS'-**


End file.
